


An Addition to The Watson-Holmes Family

by goldfish06



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Omega, Family, Fluff, Kidlock, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish06/pseuds/goldfish06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish waits impatiently for his parents to enter 221B so that he can finally meet his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Addition to The Watson-Holmes Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as the first of probably four drabbles for reaching 25 followers on tumblr. My username there is the same as here if anyone would like to follow me. ^_^
> 
> I literally just came up with this so I have no real plot in mind to go any further. It is meant to be a simple drabble, but I thought it was cute and had to get it out.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, but mindless is not. If omegaverse is not your thing, please don't read it.

When the front door opened, Hamish promptly forgot about the toys he had been playing with scrambling to his feet. His little heart hammered in his chest as he waited feeling very impatient and very much like Father because of it. He had been waiting for this day since Father and Dad had left him with Grandma to go to the hospital a few days ago. Father and Dad being home meant his baby brother was no longer being carried inside of Dad and he would have someone to play with all the time (but only after he grew up a bit more). His dark blue gaze fell onto the door hoping that his parents would hurry.

Father had explained to him that he would need to look out for his little brother, but not in the way Uncle Mycroft does with him. Dad had rolled his eyes and explained a bit more that his little brother would look up to him in every way. He would be able to teach him everything Father has taught him and show him interesting things. They were brothers and brothers look out for each other no matter what.

Hamish hoped his little brother likes all the things he likes and is able to learn quickly. Maybe with him there to help, he could start teaching him now so they would be able to play together sooner. After all, Dad has said that he was very bright and was doing much more than other kids his age. Maybe his brother would learn faster!

Would his brother have the same dark curly hair like him and Father or would he have Dad’s light hair? Would be an Omega like him and Dad or an Alpha like Father? Would they look very much alike that no one would ever say they weren’t brothers?

He was far too excited to stand still and ran to the door opening it as Grandma climbed to her feet from John’s armchair already smiling.

Mrs. Hudson felt tears already beginning to form as she watched Sherlock pick Hamish up before the little boy had the chance to run straight at John, who was still climbing the stairs slowly with his arms full.

  
John had been determined to carry their little addition to the family without Sherlock’s help. There was no way he was about to let the fact that he had given birth two days ago stop him from carrying their little bundle into the house. He might be tired from the birthing process, but he let Sherlock carry Hamish in over three years ago and now it was his turn. He smiled at the sight of Hamish in Sherlock’s arms squirming to get a look at the baby and Mrs. Hudson smiling as they moved further into the flat. Gently he set the baby carrier down on the couch glad to be home.

“Welcome home you two,” Mrs. Hudson greeted kissing both men on the cheek walking over to the couch. It was a good thing she had moved slower as Hamish nearly tumbled from Sherlock’s arms in his wiggling to get down. “Now Hamish be careful,” she reprimanded lightly.

Hamish heeded his grandmother’s words and stood where he was staring at the carrier while Dad carefully removed the straps holding his little brother nearly bouncing on his feet. He did not move from where he stood despite his fidgeting.

“What name did you two settle on anyway dears?” Mrs. Hudson asked. Sherlock and John had been going back and forth with baby names since they had found that they were having a little boy. When they had left for the hospital, they still hadn’t come to a conclusion on a name yet.

Sherlock placed a hand gently on Hamish’s shoulder knowing how his son felt. Hamish took after him in many aspects, but he wouldn’t tolerate the boy accidentally hurting John or their new son in his excitement. “Hamish,” he said quietly and movement ceased from the three year old before smiling at their landlady. “Caleb,” he answered.

“Caleb Watson-Holmes, it does a ring to it doesn’t it?” Mrs. Hudson commented as John lifted the little bundle up and into his arms.

After sitting John peeled back the blanket revealing a tiny blinking face with peach fuzz blond hair. Caleb’s eyes were the dark blue that all newborn babies had, but all wondered what color they would settle on. The baby continued to blink as he was shifted for Hamish and Mrs. Hudson to get a better look.

“Oh my,” Mrs. Hudson breathed eyes widening at the sight of Caleb. She had been speechless the first time she had seen Hamish and now she was graced with another little one in her life. Tears fell as she gazed at the little boy unable to find any other words.

Sherlock smiled in understanding still in shock over his own reaction after the birth of his second son. He never would have thought in all of his life that he would have a mate let alone a mate and now two children. He had come a long way from years ago when he had met John at St. Bart’s. He didn’t remove the hand on Hamish’s shoulder as his son leaned closer.

John couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Hamish stare at Caleb and Caleb did the same to his older brother. “Say hello to Caleb, Hamish,” he said softly leaning down a little for a better angle. “Caleb is an Alpha, but he needs his Omega big brother to teach him everything alright?”

Hamish’s eyes were wider than Mrs. Hudson’s and even stood on tiptoes to see all of his little brother. Caleb… They were Hamish and Caleb Watson-Holmes. He exchanged a quick look at his dad before looking back to Caleb. “I’m your big brother Hamish,” he said just as softly his dad spoke reaching out a hand slowly and took Caleb’s tiny hand in his own. “I can’t wait to teach you everything Caleb.”


End file.
